Revenge is sweet - A Supernatural One-Shot
by Castiel-Fan
Summary: Sam has enough of it! Since weeks his brother plays one prank after the other to him and it is about time that Sam gets him back for that. And angel is in between the crossfire...


**_First things first:_**  
**_I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL! ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO THE RESPECTIVE OWNERS OF THE SHOW!_**

_Yay my first Supernatural (mini) fanfiction ever._

_I am so nervous._

_I don't know where this idea came from._

_I know it is so silly, but after i re-watched the episode where Sam and Dean played each other one prank after the other i just had to write this down XD_

_Please don't be so harsh with me and i am so very sorry for grammer/spelling mistakes._

_Hope you like it :)_

* * *

_**Revenge is sweet**_

It was one of those rare days where the Winchester brothers had a day off. There were no dangerous jobs that had to be done, at least for that day and in general there were no abnormalities in the area in which they were staying in a small motel.

The whole thing would have been almost perfect.

Only Sam Winchester could not really relax.

Since a long time he has been plagued of the thoughts for revenge for his brother Dean.

The elder had now so often played him some stupid pranks that Sam had stopped to count them.

But after a lot of thinking about a suitable means of revenge he had finally found a good way to get revenge and tonight was the night of nights in which he would implement his plan into action.

It was almost evening.

Slowly the sun lowered in the sky and bathed everything in a charming red.

But none of the brothers had eyes for the beauty of nature. Their heavenly friend, the angel Castiel, however, saw this different, for he was up and away about an hour ago and wanted to see the sunset. Sam and Dean had just shaken their heads and leave it at that. Sometimes the angel really behaved strangely, but to ask for an explanation would only lead to headaches...

Dean was already in bed and drifted slowly but surely into the land of dreams.

His little brother was wide awake and a grin was on his face as he began to prepare everything he needed to put his plan into action.

A lot of it was not what he had to do and he hoped that everything would proceed without "complications" and he would finally come to his well-deserved revenge.

Just ten minutes later, everything was ready.

He was about to start when he heard an all too well-known sound of flapping wings and he turned around. He almost tripped over one of the chairs as Castiel was standing right behind him. The angel looked at him with his usual emotionless face and tilted his head questioningly, as he looked at the can with cream which Sam held in his right hand.

"Sam? Is everything all right?"

The young Winchester tried to calm down his heart and ran his free hand through his hair. One day, he would have a heart attack if Castiel would continue to sneak up on him like that.

"Shhh, not so loud Cas. Dean is already asleep and he shouldn't wake up until I am done here."

Castiel frowned and Sam almost laughed out loud when he saw the confused look the angel was giving him.

Sam's lips twisted into a sardonic grin.

"Watch and learn Cas. Dean has played a prank after another to me in recent weeks. It is about time that he tries some of his own medicine."

Castiel folded his arms over his chest and watched Sam silently. He still did not fully understand humans and he doubted that he would ever do.

Sam had turned his back to the angel and went to work.

Cautious and careful not to wake Dean, he reached for his hand and sprayed him a large portion of whipped cream into the palm of his hand. Then he put the can aside and picked up a feather, which he had placed on Dean's bedside table.

Castiel again tilted his head questioningly when Sam knelt at the head of the bed and looked at him with a nasty grin. Then he started to tickle his brother's face with the feather.

At first there came no reactions from Dean and Sam tightened his efforts a bit and finally managed to make his brother murmur and he turned his face to the side, away from the annoying feather.

Castiel stepped a little closer to the bed in order to better be able to see.

He threw Sam a confused look, but was answered only with a nasty grin coming from Sam.

And then everything happened very quickly: The feather touched Dean's nose and the elder Winchester acted instinctively and slapped a large portion of whipped cream in his face when he tried to scratch at the spot where the feather had tickled him just a few seconds ago.

Sam immediately clasped his own hands over to his mouth to stifle his emerging laughter.

Dean grumbled and slowly he seemed to wake up.

Oversleeping he opened his eyes and startled as he could feel something in his face. It felt sticky and his face seemed to be full of it. He raised his hand and within seconds he seemed to be completely awake, a growl came from his throat and he shot straight up into the air and wiped his face to get rid of the cream, which was already running in his shirt.

He had to search not long because he quickly found the culprit of it all...at least he thought it was him.

"You?!" He growled and Castiel backed away when Dean's eyes already fired flames on him.

"W-what? N-no. No Dean, wait! That wasn't me!"

"Oh no? And who was it then?"

"It was Sam."

Dean growled again and let his eyes wander around the room, but he could see his brother nowhere and his eyes went back to the angel who backed away from him as the older Winchester got up from the bed.

"You liar! Just you wait until I get my hands on you!"

And Cas did the only correct thing in such a situation: He fled.

Dean could not look as fast as the angel was gone with a flutter of his wings and left him alone in his room.

"CASTIEL!" Dean growled before he turned around and loudly cursing trudged into the small bathroom and slammed the door behind him.

The angel would regret this that he swore to himself now!

Meanwhile, Sam was under Dean's bed, both hands clasped above his mouth and tears of laughter already ran down his bright red cheeks.

That had really turned out better than he had hoped.

To think that Castiel would take revenge on _him_ was out of the question.

The angel was not to have for jokes, so he had nothing to fear from him.

If Sam would not be fooled by his own thoughts when it came to that...

_**END**_


End file.
